


Tying up Loose Ends

by New_Elysia



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Heather Brewer
Genre: Gen, Joss kinda gets what he deserves, Vampires, you can't go around killing people just for their diets and not expect them to be angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: “it appears that you are no longer of use to me, Slayer. And you know how it is. I can’t have you blathering on about this, now can I?”





	

Joss’s back slammed again the large oak tree, the air rushed from his lungs in a sharp yelp. As he slid down the trunk, two figures approached. D’Ablo glared down at the boy, his sharp eyes calculating and cold. Jasik remained silent as the leaves and twigs snapped under their feet. There was no need for Vampiric speed, Joss wasn’t going to get away from them, and they knew this. D’Ablo stopped and reached down, his hand tangling in the slayer boy’s hair. Joss cried out as D’Ablo wrenched him to his feet and held him there. The former president of the Stokerton council spoke “It appears you are of no use to me anymore, slayer.” The way he said the las word made it sound like it left a bad taste in his mouth. “and you know how it is in these types of Situations.” The vampire chuckled darkly, “I can’t run the risk of ruining everything because I let you run off and tell your little slayer friends. No, the information I’ve worked to gather is far to important to let that happen.” D’Ablo parted his lips, his long sharp fangs elongated. Joss felt his blood run cold at the sight.

Joss squirmed to break away from the vampire “What the hell is this?” he asked, D’Ablo smiled. His sharp canines further exposed “you see, I needed you to test a simple theory involving your little friend back there, and now that the test is over…” he paused “I don’t need you anymore.” He said, his grey eyes narrowing “you did the Job expertly, though it took longer than I expected.” He said D’Ablo glanced at Jasik, who was looking around, Joss’s eyes darted to D’Ablo’s mouth “you-you have fangs…” D’Ablo chuckled “and he finally realizes the truth.” He said, “Honestly boy, how stupid can you get?” D’Ablo turned his head towards his assistant, “restrain him” Jasik nodded and walked over.

The younger vampire walked over and grabbed Joss’s arms, he pulled them behind the slayers back. D’Ablo let go of the locks of dark hair he’d been gripping. Jos tried to wiggly free, but the vampire head strong. D’Ablo clucked his tongue “I thought of many ways to dispatch you; setting you a flame, ramming a stake through your heart, even turning you and leaving you for the coming morning.” D’Ablo smirked “but then I decided on something. Something that would strike at you deeply before death.” D’Ablo’s black gloved hands reached out and pulled the teen’s collar aside “we’re going to drain every drop of blood from your body.” Jasik hissed, D’Ablo’s smirk turned to a grin as the terror was clearly etched onto the slayer’s face. “I’m sure you’ll taste just wonderful,” D’Ablo said, the steel eyed vampire leaned forward and sniffed at the teen’s neck, “hm, you smell like AB-, that’s one of my personal favorites.” He said, Joss began to struggle again. It was to no avail however, seeing as Jasik’s grip was like Iron.

D’Ablo tipped Joss’s head back slightly “go ahead, be afraid” D’Ablo said “fear makes blood taste all the sweeter” D’Ablo leaned his head closer to the slayer’s throat, Joss could hear his own heart thundering in his ears. The young slayer was unable to find the words to be and plead from mercy, to convince the vampires to let him go. Cecile’s face flashed through his mind, he imaged that this is how she felt when the vampire took her that night. D’Ablo opened his mouth and bit down into the tender flesh. His fangs sank in easily, to joss it was almost like a shot. A brief moment of searing pain, replaced by slight numbness around the area. Jasik bit down right after, Joss felt the odd pull as the two vampires sucked the very life from his body.

Then, suddenly, D’Ablo bit down harder, causing Joss to cry out slightly. The slayer’s blood tasted better than the vampire in black had expected. Jasik let out a slight moan, as if the very act of stealing away the human’s life brought him pleasure. The sound of Joss’s heart grew faint as the boy began to lose consciousness, but the two vampires didn’t relent.

As the slayer fell into the cold clutches of death, the two vampires withdrew their fangs. D’Ablo licked the remaining crimson liquid from his lips and looked at Jasik. The young vampire merely dropped the cold lifeless body to the ground and pulled a crisp white handkerchief from his coat pocket. “He tasted better than I expected.” The emerald eyed vampire said, D’Ablo smirked “yes, yes he did” D’Ablo straightened his clothing and looked around. “We should get going, I can sense two more vampires nearby.” D’Ablo said, Jasik nodded “high chance it’s Otis and Vikas?” he asked, D’Ablo nodded “I’d say so” Jasik looked down at Joss’s body “shall we just leave it here?” he asked, gesturing to the boy. “Yes, the local wildlife should take care of it just fine.” D’Ablo said, the two vampires started off through the woods. D’Ablo then cast a quick glance back in the direction of the clearing. “As for young Vladimir, all we have to do is wait and see.”

 


End file.
